Pills
by bubblersparadise
Summary: Kate ruft Rick mitten in der Nacht an. Sie braucht Hilfe ... (teilweise sensibles Lesematerial)
1. Chapter 1

_A/N1: Eigentlich hatte ich mir geschworen, ich beginne keine neue Geschichte, bevor nicht eine weitere fertig ist, aber meine Muse hat mich geküsst und ich warte sehnsüchtig auf den Beginn der Übertragung der PCA Awards – und halte alle Daumen etc. für Stana, Castle und den Rest der Crew – und konnte einfach nicht widerstehen. Also … wie viele Kapitel es werden, weiß ich nicht, so weit ging meine geistige Planung noch nicht. _

Spoiler: Staffel 4 – auf alle Fälle nach Kates Rückkehr aufs Revier, aber ohne spezifische Episode, auf alle Fälle bevor „Headhunters" (4x21)

Rating: 16? Ich beginne einmal damit, wer weiß, wo ich lande. Rating-Änderungen werde ich aber vermerken am Kapitelanfang..

**-#-#-#-#-**

**Pills … **

**-#-#-#-#-**

Es war nach Mitternacht, besser gesagt nach vier Uhr in der Früh, als Ricks Handy läutete. Es war Kates Klingelton, der ertönte. Verschlafen drehte sich Rick um, greift blind nach seinem iPhone und drückte auf die Freigabe-Taste.

Noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, hörte er Kates Stimme. „Rick? … Rick? Kannst du bitte kommen?"

_**.-.-. Rückblick .-.-.**_

_Kate war in einem heruntergekommenen Motelzimmer aufgewacht und sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wie sie hierher gekommen war. Wo sie sich überhaupt befand oder was passiert war. Nichts. Sie konnte sich an genau gar nichts erinnern._

_Das Kleid, das sie trug, war verdreht, als hätte sie es sich nicht selbst angezogen und sie lag auf den einst einmal weiß gewesenen Laken eines schäbigen Bettes. Als sie sich bewegen wollte, um nach ihrem Handy zu suchen, schmerzte alles – ihr Kopf, ihre Schulter, ihr Magen. Alles. _

_Was war passiert? _

_Neben dem Bett am Boden lag ihr Telefon, ihre Wohnungsschlüssel, ihr Portemonnaie – aber das Bargeld war weg. _

_Langsam kam etwas ihrer Erinnerung wieder. Sie war mit Lanie in einen Club gegangen, hatte sich überreden lassen. Es war einer der neuen, angesagten Clubs gewesen. Rasch hatte Lanie einen Bekannten getroffen und sich auf die Tanzfläche begeben, sie hatte sich etwas zu trinken bestellt – ein Wodka-Tonic. Damit hörte ihre Erinnerung auf. Danach war es komplett schwarz, nichts war mehr da. Absolute Leere. Absolute Dunkelheit. Nichts. Gar nichts. _

_Lanie konnte sie nicht anrufen, zu oft hatte ihr die Freundin gesagt, dass man auf sein Getränk achtgeben müsse, es niemals aus den Augen lasse. Nicht, dass dieses Vorgehen Kate unbekannt gewesen war, doch war sie so selten in Diskotheken, dass sie daran nicht dachte. In den Lokalen, die sie sonst besuchte, brauchte sie niemals Angst haben. Abgesehen davon, würde Lanie Fragen stellen, sie bedrängen._

_Dann dachte sie kurz an ihre Jungs – Esposito und Ryan. Doch sofort verschwand der Gedanke wieder. Es war eine Unmöglichkeit, sich vor ihnen eingestehen zu müssen, dass etwas passiert war. _

_Sie hatte sich nur überreden lassen, weil sie vergessen wollte. _

_Vergessen, dass der Geburtstag ihrer Mutter anstand.  
Vergessen, dass der Todestag ihrer Mutter vor der Türe stand.  
Vergessen, dass sie Castle mit einem neuen blonden Bimbo in der Yellow-Press gesehen hatte.  
Vergessen, dass der letzte Fall eine unbefriedigende Wende genommen hatte._

_Einfach vergessen. Alles vergessen._

_Und tatsächlich schien ihr Wunsch in Erfüllung gegangen zu sein, denn sie hatte immer noch keine Ahnung, was passiert war. _

_**-.-.-. Rückblick Ende -.-.-.- **_

Als er um die Ecke bog, entdeckte er sie sofort. Eine junge Frau mit langem wallendem Haar, einer wirren Masse an diesem Abend, sie stand gegen einen Lichtmast gelehnt, an der Einfahrt des Motels. Ihr grünes Kleid war verschoben.

Er hatte keine Zeit gehabt, ein Taxi zu rufen. In seinen langen karierten Flanell-Pyjamahosen und dem grauen T-Shirt war er, lediglich mit einer Sweatshirt-Jacke über dem Arm, in die Garage seines Hauses gelaufen und hatte seinen Mercedes geholt, den er sonst verweigerte in der Stadt zu fahren. Seine Sportschuhe waren immer noch nicht zugebunden, sein Führerschein lag zuhause neben seiner Geldtasche. Sie hatte so verletzlich geklungen.

Und nun erkannte er, dass ihr Mascara verschmiert war, Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen. Das war nicht die Frau die er kannte. ES war nicht seine Kate.

Als er das Auto anhielt und sie weiterhin an den Masten gelehnt dastand, ging er wortlos auf die andere Seite des Wagens, öffnete die Türe und half ihr einzusteigen. Rick stellte keine Fragen.

Sie fror – es war Anfang Jänner – und trug nur ein dünnes kurzes Kleid. Kurz fragte er, ob er sie ins Spital bringen solle, sie schüttelte nur den Kopf, murmelte etwas davon, dass es keine Akte geben dürfe. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie Schmerzen hatte, bei jeder kleinen Modenwelle schloss sie die Augen, biss sich auf die Unterlippe, die blutig war.

„Kate, du musst einen Arzt sehen. Die Polizei …"

„Nein, es kann keine Akte geben."

„Lanie?"

„Nein, sie könnte das niemals machen, ohne eine Papierspur zu hinterlassen."

Castle war sich augenblicklich nicht sicher, welche Rolle er in diesem Szenario spielen sollte, was sie sich vorstellte. Sie war nicht sie selbst. Nicht seine Kate. Sie war verängstigt. Seine Kate hatte keine Angst, keine Angst vor nichts und niemandem. Seine Kate war der mutigste Mensch, den er kannte. Es schmerzte ihn, sie so zu sehen.

Vor ihrem Apartment ließ er den Wagen stehen, half ihr beim Aussteigen, schloss den Wagen ab und riskierte gerne, dass er abgeschleppt werden würde – es war ihm schlichtweg egal. Sie brauchte Hilfe, um gerade zu stehen. Das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht eröffnete Bände.

„Kate …"

„Es geht mir gut", murmelte sie schwach.

Rick nickte nur. Was sollte er sagen? Am liebsten hätte er geweint.

Er ging vorsichtig, Schritt für Schritt mit ihr zum Aufzug und lehnte sie, als sie die Kabine betraten, gegen eine der Wände, studierte ihren Körper. Blaue Flecken begannen sich zu bilden, Fingerabdrücke waren zu erkennen, wo das Kleid an ihrem Brustansatz endete.

Nachdem er vor ihrem Apartment den Schlüssel aus ihrer Tasche geholt und die Türe geöffnet hatte, versuchte sie alleine zu stehen, doch immer wieder schwankte sie. Ihre Schuhe hatte sie die gesamte Zeit in der Hand gehalten, die gesamte Fahrtzeit, während sie zum Lift gegangen waren, immer.

Sie war weiß wie die Nacht dunkel. Kurz überlegte Rick, wie es weitergehen sollte, blickte sich in ihrem Apartment um und entschloss sich, sie ins Schlafzimmer zu bringen, da das Badezimmer an dieses angrenzte. Als Castle sie tragen wollte, hatte sie sich gewehrt. So half er ihr, sich auf die geschlossene Toilette zu setzen, das Waschbecken an einer Seite, ein Regal mit Handtüchern unweit der anderen.

„Wir müssen DNA sichern", murmelte er vor sich hin, lief in die Küche – und er lief wirklich, er ging nicht langsam oder mit großen Schritten, nein, er lief. Zurückkam er mit einer Flasche Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank und drei Papiertüten.

Der Krimiautor und Laien-Polizist, der er war, kontrollierte seinen Verstand gerade. Wäre er einfach nur Rick gewesen, hätte er sie gehalten und mit ihr geweint, sie in seine Arme geschlossen und ihr gut zugeredet. Anstellte dessen schnitt er ihre Fingernägel mit einem Nagelklipper und ließ die Spitzen in eine der kleinen Papiertüten fallen, kämmte ihre Haare – stets darauf bedacht, ihr keine Schmerzen zuzufügen.

Mit letzter Kraft stand sie auf, stand vor ihm. Wortlos. Stumm. Und ohne sie zu fragen, griff er nach dem Zipp, der unter ihrer Achsel positioniert war – sonst wäre er am Rücken gewesen – und öffnete das Kleid.

Seine Kate hätte es nicht zugelassen, dass er einfach ihr Kleid zu Boden fallen ließ, bevor er ihr unter die Achseln griff und ihr half, sich wieder hinzusetzen. Vorsichtig nahm er das Kleid, ohne ihren Körper noch zu studieren, und packte es in eine Papiertüte.

Vor ihm saß sie nun, in einem schwarzen trägerlosen BH und dem Rest ihres schwarzen Slips. Er war im Schritt aufgerissen, befand sich aber immer noch an ihren Hüften.

Kates Augen wanderten zu den Waschbecken und sie griff vorsichtig und langsam nach einem Waschlappen, der am Rand des Waschbeckens lag.

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte Castle und griff nach dem Stück Stoff, ließ warmes Wasser über dieses rinnen, bevor er es auswand. Sie sagte immer noch mein Wort, nickte nur, schloss ihre Augen und lehnte sich zurück an den Spülkasten.

Und so begann er, ganz vorsichtig, mit dem feuchten Waschlappen über ihr Gesicht zu wischen, den Schmutz, Grind, der auf ihrem Gesicht war, abzuwaschen, immer darauf wartend, dass eine Gefühlsregung von Kate kommen würde. Irgendetwas. Doch waren ihre Augen immer wieder geschlossen, sie öffnete sie, wenn er den Stoff von ihrem Gesicht nahm, um ihn auszuwaschen.

Die feuchte Wärme des Stoffes glitt allmählich über ihren Hals, ihre Schultern und ihr Schlüsselbein, berührte ihren Brustansatz. Wortlos beugte sich Kate nach vorne, versuchte nach hinten zu greifen, schaffte es aber nicht – er öffnete schließlich den BH, sah nicht die weiblichen Rundungen sondern den Schmerz in ihren Augen, den sie zu verstecken versuchte.

Als er den Büstenhalter in die Papiertüte steckte und sich wieder umdrehte, sah er den Zahnabdruck, der seitlich ihrer Brustwarze nun zu erkennen war. Ein vollständiger Zahnabdruck. Nicht der lustige Castle seiend, sondern der ernsthafte Richard, der sich allmählich seiner Rolle bewusst wurde; griff er nach seinem iPhone, das er in seiner Pyjamahose hatte und machte Fotos. Kate sagte nichts. Gar nichts.

Danach ließ er den warmen, feuchten Waschlappen über ihre Brüste wandern, sah sie aber nicht als weibliche Attribute sondern als Tatort.

Erst als er an der Grenze ihres Slips angekommen war, suchte er intensiv nach Blickkontakt, wie es weitergehen sollte und sie nickte und kümmerte sich selbst darum, als Rick sich umdrehte. Den Slip schnitt er mit einer Nagelschere von ihrer Hüfte, tütete ihn ebenfalls ein und beschriftete alle Papiersackerl mit einem Stift - „Kate", stand darauf, da Datum und die Uhrzeit.

An der Türe hing ein weites T-Shirt, ein violettes, das ihm sehr bekannt vorkam. Er nahm es und half ihr, es anzuziehen. In Ricks Anwesenheit putzte sie sich die Zähne und blickte ihn schließlich verunsichert hat. Ein Arm stützend um sie gelegt, gingen sie ins Schlafzimmer. Rick schlug die Decke zurück und wartete, dass sie sich in Bett legte.

„Bleib bei mir", kam es plötzlich aus ihrem Mund.

Sein Blick musste fragend gewesen sein, denn er bemerkte, wie sie mehrfach den Mund öffnete und wieder schloss, bevor sie etwas sagte.

„Bitte. Ich kann heute nicht alleine sein", erklärte sie ihm. Seine Kate hatte ihm einmal erklärt, dass wenn sie den Tierknauf der Schlafzimmertüre sich drehen sähe, würde er die Waffe, mit der sie schlief, kennenlernen. Die jetzige Kate bat ihn, bei ihr zu bleiben. Sie rutschte sogar in die Mitte des Bettes und schien offenbar von ihm zu erwarten, dass er sich zu ihr lege.

Nach einer quasi nicht existenten Nachdenkphase setzte er sich zuerst auf die hellblauen Laken, wartete ab, dass sie es sich doch anders überlegte. Doch es kam nichts aus Kates Mund, sie legte ihren Kopf auf den Kopfpolster und schien auf ihn zu warten. Als er schließlich unter den Laken lag, griff sie nach seiner Hand.

Fünf Minuten später lag sie auf der Seite und er an ihrem Rücken, an diesen gepresst, nachdem sie ihn an sich gezogen hatte. Sie musste ihn offenbar fühlen.

„Geh nicht. Bleib, Rick bleib einfach."

Seine Kate nannte ihn Castle, selten Rick, relativ selten. Vielleicht war es die Grenze, die sie nun überschritten hatten. Sie waren nicht nur Arbeitskollegen – Castle und Beckett – vielleicht waren sie nun wirklich Freunde – Kate und Rick?

Alle Geständnisse, die er ein paar Monate zuvor getätigt hatte, waren in diesem Augenblick vergessen. Es war nichts Sexuelles. Es war nicht einmal etwas Körperliches. Es war eher ein innerer Schmerz, den er nun empfand, tief in sich. Das Gefühl, sie einmal aus den Augen gelassen zu haben. Sie einmal nicht aufgehalten zu haben, mir irgendeiner Theorie. Dass es überhaupt so weit gekommen war.

Irgendwann, als die Sonne schon am Himmel stand, schliefen sie schließlich ein. Es war ein unruhiger und leichter Schlaf. Keine Erholung. Nichts das Vergessen mit sich bringen würde. Es war eher einer Form des Geistes aufzugeben, weil der Körper aus Erschöpfung zusammengebrochen war. Ein innerer Kompromiss.

**-.-.-. **

**Ende Kapitel 1**

**-.-.-.-**

_A/N2: Einige werden sich denken, sie hat „Abuse", das ist doch dieselbe Thematik. Nein. Das ist es nicht. Ja, ich quäle Kate und ich verspreche, dass bald auch einmal Castle in die Rolle rutscht, aber „Abuse" hat mehr Background, hier wird es anders., weniger komplex. Ich verspreche es. Eigentlich wollte ich eine Baby-FanFic schreiben, angelehnt an die Folge aus der 5. Staffel, aber das funktioniert im Moment nicht so recht._

_Typos etc. tun mir Leid … es ist 4:49 in der Früh …. _

_STANA HAT DEN PEOPLES CHOICE AWARD 2014 gewonnen. __WIR WAREN SUPER! Danke an alle, die mitgestimmt haben. _


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Risky, risky business. Spaß bei Seite, eigentlich wollte ich ein Kapitel für eine andere Geschichte schreiben, aber ich denke, dass ich etwas „Aufklärungsarbeit" leisten muss. Hasst mich nur, und wenn es OCC sein sollte, tut es mir wahrhaftig leid, aber ich tu' mein Bestes, um Kate „in die Rolle gleiten zu lassen".

**-.-.-.-**

**Kapitel 2**

**-.-.-.-**

In den Morgenstunden war Rick schon lange vor Kate wach. Und als er immer noch im Bett sitzend ihren schlafenden Körper studierte, der bis zum Hals mit einem Laken zugedeckt war, gingen ihm viele verschiedene Gedanken durch den Kopf. Nicht nur ihre Zerbrechlichkeit, die Angst, dass es sie wieder Monate, wenn nicht Jahre, in ihrer Beziehung zurückwerfen würde, sobald sie aufwachte und ihn in ihrem Bett sitzen sah. Nein, sondern viel mehr – der Schuss. Der Tod ihrer Mutter. Die Fragilität ihrer Partnerschaft.

Rick wusste nicht, mit was er zu rechnen haben würde, falls sie jeden Moment ihre Augen aufschlüge und - wahrscheinlich mit Terror in ihrem Blick – feststellen würde, dass er hier war. So stand er rasch auf, schloss beim Verlassen des Schlafzimmers die Türe nicht ganz, lehnte sie lediglich an. Hin und her war er gerissen, ob er sie nun einfach verlassen sollte, oder warten, gefeit, dass auch etwas Furchtbares passieren konnte.

Es war nicht Kate gewesen letzte Nacht, nicht seine Kate, nicht die Kate, die er lieben gelernt hatte. Die Frau, die ihn glücklich machte durch ihre schiere Anwesenheit und gleichzeitig auf die Palme trieb mit ihrer Passivität. Die, die mit ihm flirtete, ohne zu ahnen, dass es für ihn schon seit Monaten kein Spiel mehr war. Nein. Seine Kate hätte Lanie angerufen und nicht ihn. Sie hätte es vor ihm verborgen, alles – nichts davon wäre jemals ans Tageslicht geraten. Keine Sekunde, denn sie hätte sich geschämt – was sie wahrscheinlich tun würde, sobald sie ihn hier sehe.

Rick stellte Kaffee zu und ersparte sich die Idee, Frühstück zu machen. Der Appetit war ihm vergangen und sie würde nichts essen, sobald sie realisieren würde, was letzte Nacht passiert war. Normalerweise gab es für ihn keine Ausrede, er konnte immer und alles essen. Als er wartete, dass der Kaffee durch den Filter lief, schickte er seiner Tochter eine kurze SMS, ließ sie in dem Glauben, dass er bereits am Schauplatz eines Verbrechens war und wünschte ihr zugleich einen schönen Tag.

Aber Castle war nervös. Befürchtete das Schlimmste.

Eigentlich wollte er nichts sehnlicher als Lanie anzurufen, mehrmals hatte er bereits sein iPhone in der Hand gehabt, jedes Mal hatte er sich wieder dagegen entschieden. Es war Kates Aufgabe, ihre beste Freundin einzuweihen, sie musste diesen Schritt wagen und mit jemandem darüber sprechen.

**-.-.-.- FLASHBACK -.-.-.-**

_Er war gutaussehend, verdammt gutaussehend und er flirtete mit ihr. Rotblonde Haare, grüne Augen, mindestens 190cm groß, muskulös. Wieso war er überhaupt an ihr interessiert? Sie gab sich keine Mühe, nein, das tat sie wirklich nicht. Zwei Drinks hatte sie bereits abgelehnt. Und dann lächelte er sie an, mit diesem unzähmbaren Lächeln. Und sie konnte nicht anders, Kate lächelte zurück. _

_Wo war nur Lanie? Sie blickte sich um und suchte mit ihren Augen auf der Tanzfläche nach ihrer Freundin. Es war ein Latin Music Club, den die Pathologin ausgewählt hatte und das Kleid, das die dunkelhäutige Frau trug, war kurz davor, illegal zu sein. Kurz. Rot. Eng. Viel zu eng, aber Kate hatte kein Wort gesagt, über das gewagte Outfit. _

_Sie entdeckte sie, tanzend. War es ein Latino, der vor ihr stand und sie teilweise verdeckte? Ein militärisch kurzer Haarschnitt. Könnte es Esposito sein, fragte sich Kate kurz. Vielleicht würden sie wieder zusammenfinden. Sie konnte sich das gut vorstellen, denn jeden Mann, den Lanie kennenlernte verglich sie mit Kates Kollegen. Jeden einzelnen. _

_Plötzlich stand der gutaussehende junge Mann neben ihr._

_Kate trank Wodka-Tonic. _

**.-.-.-. FLASHBACK Ende .-.-.-.-.**

Kate öffnete ihre Augen und es roch so vertraut. Sie erschrickt. Springt auf, klammert sich an den Laken fest und bedeckt damit ihren Körper als wäre sie nackt. Es war sein Geruch, sein vertrauter Geruch. Dann erinnert sie sich, dass sie ihn angerufen hatte und weiß aber nicht, warum es nicht Lanies oder Espositos Nummer gewesen war – doch schließlich wird sie sich des Flashbacks bewusst, denn sie gerade durchlebt hatte. Es war also kein Traum gewesen, keine Einbildung?

Doch als sie einen Fuß vor den anderen setze, spürte sie, dass es nichts Dergleichen gewesen sein konnte – ihr Körper schmerzte und es war kein guter Schmerz. Es war also Realität.

Langsam ging sie auf die Badezimmertüre zu, griff nach dem Morgenmantel, der dort hing, und zog ihn über, und schritt in Richtung Wohnzimmer.

Sie wollte sich duschen, reinigen, doch bevor sie dies tun würde, musste sie nachsehen, ob er noch da war. Und er stand in ihrer Küche, war in Gedanken und starrte aus dem Milchglasfenster, da keine Aussicht erlaubte und Privatsphäre zu gewähren.

Rick hatte sie nicht kommen sehen und als sie schließlich etwas sagte, zuckte er zusammen.

„Rick?"

„Oh Gott, Kate …. Wie geht es dir?"

„Wie spät ist es?", wich sie seiner Frage aus, blickte nicht in sein besorgtes Gesicht sondern auf die Orchidee, die auf ihrem Esstisch stand.

„Kurz nach 13 Uhr."

„Oh … bereits."

„Es war gestern recht spät …", versuchte er zu kommentieren, wusste nicht recht, was er sagen sollte. Kate hingegen fragte sich, ob er annähme, dass sie sich an die Uhrzeit nicht erinnern könne, zu der sie ihn angerufen hatte.

Als Rick versuchte Blickkontakt herzustellen, wich sie seinen Blicken aus, doch er erkannte, dass sie verängstigt war, als würde jemand sie verfolgen. Etwas.

„Kate, ich bin immer noch der Ansicht, dass du … du solltest …"

„Ich denke, du solltest jetzt gehen", sagte sie leise. „Bitte."

„Bist du dir sicher?"

„Absolut."

So stellte Rick seinen Kaffeebecher in die Abwasch, griff nach seiner Jacke und den Schlüsseln und war gerade dabei die Wohnung zu verlassen, als er sich noch einmal umdrehte.

„Wenn du reden möchtest …", begann er und pausierte kurz. „Die Papiertüten stehen im Regal unter der Abwasch."

„Die Papiertüten", wiederholte sie, ihre Stimme klang belanglos, als wäre es ein vollkommen unwichtiger Sachverhalt. Emotionslos. „Ja. Die Tüten." Als würde sie nicht wissen, wovon er sprach.

Er drehte sich abermals um und war gerade dabei, die Türe zuzuziehen. „Du wirst mit niemandem über letzte Nacht reden, es obliegt dir nicht, zu entscheiden, wer was und wann erfährt." Kurz bildete Rick sich ein, dass es etwas nach einem Flehen klang, wusste aber nicht recht, wo er dies nun einordnen sollte, daher er nickte er lediglich zustimmend.

Er empfand eine neue Art von Trauer – nicht die, die man bei dem Verlust eines geliebten Menschen empfand, bei einer Trennung oder etwas Ähnlichem, nein, es war tiefer. Es war ein Schmerz, den man gar nicht erst beschreiben konnte. Doch wusste er, dass dieses Gefühl ihn quälen würde, Tag ein und Tag aus.

Zum selben Zeitpunkt erkannte Rick, dass sie wieder im Begriff war, eine Mauer um sich aufzubauen.

**.-.-.-.**

Montag am späten Nachmittag, ihr wöchentliches Therapiegespräch stand im Kalender und sie hatte nicht vor, dieses abzusagen, war es doch zu sehr zu einem Ritual geworden. Anfänglich besuchte sie Dr. Burke lediglich, um über das Attentat auf ihr Leben hinwegzukommen, zuerst sogar etwas halbherzig. Doch allmählich fasste sie Vertrauen zu dem Psychiater, der ihr geholfen hatte, ihr PTSD in den Griff zu bekommen, und erzählte ihm mehr, mehr von sich und ihrem Umfeld, dem Fakt, dass sie nicht in der Lage war, ernsthafte und vor allem dauerhafte Beziehungen einzugehen. Und Richard Castle.

Es war ihr letzter freier Tag in dieser Woche und Kate hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, alle roten und blauen Male, die ihre Haut aufwies, abzudecken. Immer wieder, wenn Dr. Burke versuchte, sie auf diese anzusprechen, wich sie ihm aus, ging nervös im Zimmer auf und ab. Er stellte keine Fragen, die sie in die Enge treiben würden, sondern studierte ihre Körpersprache. Dass etwas passiert sein musste, war klar, die Frage war nur was.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich Rick wirklich vertrauen kann", sagte sie unerwartet.

„Hatten wir dies nicht bereits besprochen? Sie sagten, dass er ihr sicherer Hafen wäre. Sie meinten, das er derjenige sei, der sie nicht verurteile oder bewerte."

„Ich weiß", stimmte sie ihm zu. Lanie hatte es ihr übel genommen, dass sie, nachdem sie aus dem Spital entlassen worden war, nach dem Attentat, dem Schuss, sich nicht bei ihr gemeldet hatte. Sie war ihre beste Freundin, aber die Beziehung hatte sich verändert – sie war nicht mehr so intensiv. Oder zumindest anders. „Aber Castle … Er …"

„Was hat er getan?"

„Er ist immer da", begann sie und ihre Stirn legte sich in Galten, als wäre sie gerade dabei, diverse Sachen zu realisieren. „Immer. Tag und Nacht." Sie machte eine kurze Pause. „Und er macht alles für mich, ohne Fragen zu stellen. Aber bald wird das für ihn nicht mehr genug sein …"

„Muss es das denn?"

„Ich wünschte, es wäre anders. Aber im Moment … Im Moment muss es so sein."

„Fragt er nach mehr?"

Abermals kräuselte sich ihre Stirn, sie kniff die Augen kurz zusammen und blickte durch den Raum, ohne ein bestimmtes Objekt zu fokussieren. Fragte er denn nach mehr? Wollte er mehr? Nein. Nein, er hatte sie niemals in eine bestimmte Richtung gedrängt, mehr von ihr haben wollen. Aber er hatte sie wissen lassen, dass er sie liebe. Doch fühlte er nach all den Wochen des Wartens auf eine Antwort, ihrer Abfuhr, sich an nichts mehr erinnern zu können, immer noch so?

„Wie stets um die Ihr Mauer, Kate?"

„Was soll mit ihr sein?"

„Wollen Sie sie allmählich abbauen?"

„Nicht nach …", aber bevor sie mehr sagte, verstummte sie.

„Was Kate?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was es war."

„Erzählen Sie mir davon."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann, weil ich mir sicher bin … die Vorfälle … alles …"

„Geben Sie mir doch einen Hinweis."

Immer noch ging die Polizistin im Rauf auf und ab. Sie trug ein blaues Polo-Shirt mit dreiviertel langen Ärmeln, die ihres Vaters am Handgelenk, dunkelblaue Jeans und ein grünes Halstuch. Ihr Haar hatte sie zu einem französischen Zopf geflochten – etwas, das früher ihre Mutter gemacht hatte. Im Gegensatz zu jeder anderen Sitzung, zu der sie in High Heels erschienen war, trug sie an diesem Nachmittag Converse – das war Dr. Burke sofort aufgefallen. Dunkelgrüne Converse.

„So weit ich mich erinnern kann waren wir in East Harlem … in einem Club. Ich trank Wodka-Tonic." Kate legte eine Pause ein und fuhr sich mit der Hand über ihren geflochtenen Zopf. „Dann erinnere ich mich an ein Motel Zimmer und dass ich beinahe nackt war. Ich rief Castle an … Wieso? Ich weiß es nicht … es hätte Lanie sein sollen … aber er hob ab und war innerhalb weniger Augenblicke da … brachte mich nachhause … half mir beim Säubern … sammelte alles zusammen und verpackte es …"

„Sie haben keinen Arzt aufgesucht?"

„Nein. Es darf keinen Papierkram dazu geben."

„Aber Lanie …"

„Lanie …", sie schnaufte hörbar. „Es ist kompliziert. Sie ist es. Sie würde mich überreden, den offiziellen Weg zu gehen, so lange nicht aufgeben, bis ich es tue, weil sie an die Gerechtigkeit glaubt – dass die Bösen gefunden und verurteilt werden, aber oftmals gibt es keine Gerechtigkeit", erklärte sie und war am Ende leiser geworden, stets an ihre Mutter denkend. Den Mörder hatte sie vielleicht erschossen, aber den Grund kannte sie bis heute nicht, die Männer, die dahinter gestanden waren ebenso wenig.

„Aber sie ist Ihre beste Freundin. Diejenige, der sie blind vertrauen."

„Das dachte ich auch … aber nach dem Attentat hat sie mich nicht gedrängt, etwas zu ändern, sie anzurufen. Sie rief mich nicht an. Sie hat mich nicht versucht zu überreden, einen Psychiater aufzusuchen."

„Aber Rick hat all das auch nicht gemacht."

„Weil ich ihm gesagt habe, dass ich Zeit brauchen würde …. Und dann war da Josh." Kate stöhnt kurz auf. „Er war ein Fehler."

„Sie weichen vom Thema ab."

„Mach ich das?", fragte sie und hatte es scheinbar selbst nicht bemerkt.

„Ja. Also, wegen Lanie …"

„Können wir über etwas anderes sprechen?"

„Über was wollen sie sprechen?"

Kate war sich nicht sicher. Immer noch war die Nacht wie in einem Nebel, grau in grau, als wäre alles verschwommen. Sie fand immer noch keine Erklärungen.

„Was wollen Sie heute am Abend machen?"

„Vergessen."

„Darin sind Sie nicht gut, waren es nie" Nun legte Dr. Burke eine Pause ein. „Wollen Sie Nummern einiger Hotlines", bot er ihr an. „Ich kann Sie ihnen geben."

„Kein Bedarf."

„Sie brauchen Hilfe. Sie wurden missbraucht, wahrscheinlich vergewaltigt."

„Wir reden nicht darüber."

„Aber glauben Sie, dass Rick es vergessen kann? Dass er keine Fragen stellen wird?"

Kate hatte daran nicht gedacht, nicht daran und wie Ricks Gehirn funktionierte. Er würde nicht an ihren Schreibtisch herantreten und ihr einfach eine Frage stellen, nicht wenn es etwas war, mit dem sie unbehaglich war. Doch sein Blick, die Art und Weise wie er ihr gegenüberstand – all das würde die Fragen implizieren. Er würde bestimmten Themen ausweichen, einige Wörter nicht verwenden und mehr auf sie aufpassen, sich eher in Gefahr begeben. Seine Mimik, seine Augen würden ihn verraten.

„Er muss einfach."

„Aber wir beide wissen, dass er es nicht kann."

Kurze Zeit herrschte eine bedrückende Stille in dem Zimmer, die nur von dem Ticken der antiken Kaminuhr, die nun auf einem Bücherregal ihren Platz gefunden hatte, durchbrochen wurde.

„An was erinnern sie sich, wenn sie an den Schuss denken?"

„Alles."

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

„Er sagte mir, dass er mich liebe."

„Das war vor Monaten." Kate nickte nur zustimmend. „Sie glauben, dass sich seither etwas verändert hat?"

Beckett zuckt mit den Schultern. Sie weiß es nicht, weil sie sich nicht sicher ist, ob sie überhaupt solche Empfindungen hat, zulassen kann. Hass, Rache – beides war einfach, es überkam sie einfach. Aber sie gierte nach niemandem. Lechzte nicht nach Berührungen. Sie ist …ist sie emotionslos? War es immer schon so gewesen, seit dem Tod ihrer Mutter? Hatte sie sich immer schon so tot und leer gefühlt?

„Er weiß, dass ich nicht bereit bin. Er weiß, dass ich verletzt bin, gebrochen, und Zeit zum Heilen brauche."

„Aber letzte Nacht war er da …"

Sie nickt.

„Hat er Fragen gestellt?"

Sie überlegt kurz. „Nein." Schüttelt den Kopf und betrachtet ihre Finger. „Er hat nichts gemacht, um das ich ihn nicht gebeten habe." Kate war dabei, in ihre Gedankenwelt abzurutschen, fing sich selbst aber noch rechtzeitig auf. „Er war einfach da, die ganze Nacht."

„War er das?"

„Neben mir … die gesamte Nacht."

Das verwundert Dr. Burke nun sehr, dass sie nach all dem, was passiert war, einen Mann an ihrer Seite zugelassen hatte. Er gehörte nicht zu den Psychiatern, die Notizbücher vollschrieben, mit Anmerkungen über ihre Patienten, nein, er zeichnete die Sitzungen auf, studierte sie danach mehrmals und so dachte er, sie mittlerweile zu kennen, vorhersagen zu können, wie sie reagieren würde, doch diese Reaktion kam unerwartet. Frauen, die mit Rohypnol in Kontakt kamen, scheuten meist jeglichen Kontakt zum anderen Geschlecht. Zumindest nahm er an, dass es sich um Rohypnol gehandelt hatte.

„Im Bett?", fragte er schließlich und studierte wieder ihre Körperhaltung. Sie hatte sich auf die Armlehne des Fauteuils gesetzt, wirkte angespannt.

„Er hatte sich zu mir gesetzt, weil ich ihn darum gebeten hatte."

„Sie haben ihn gebeten."

„Ich konnte nicht alleine sein. Nicht nach dem Attentat und dem Alkoholmissbrauch. Ich musste mich sicher fühlen, ich brauchte jemanden … einfach …" Dr. Burke stimmte ihr nickend zu.

Kate hatte ihm bisher nichts von einem Alkoholproblem erzählt, doch war es eine klassische Methode, um Probleme verarbeiten zu können – zumindest glaubten das viele Menschen. Er wusste, das ihr Vater ein Suchtproblem gehabt hatte, er nun beinahe zehn Jahre trocken war.

„Und bei Rick … es fühlte sich wie ein sicherer Hafen an … wie einfach alles …", murmelte sie vor sich hin.

Dr. Burke blickte sie an, musste das Lächeln, das ihm kurz über die Lippen getanzt war, rasch verbergen. Ob sie bemerkt hatte, was gerade aus ihrem Mund gekommen war? Normalerweise überlegte sie zweimal, bevor sie etwas sagte, auf eine seiner persönlicheren Fragen antwortete.

„Das letzte Mal wollten Sie alleine sein."

„Aber das war nicht gut für mich. Ich habe mich von jedem abgewendet. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie mich so sehen. Panisch. Angsthabend vor der Dunkelheit. Betrunken zu sein lenkte mich davon ab, nicht in die Arbeit gehen zu können, weil meine Wunden noch nicht zur Gänze verheilt gewesen waren … und es tat mir nicht gut, ich ließ mich gehen."

„Und jetzt? Sind Sie …?"

„Nichts ist passiert. Niemand wird davon etwas erfahren."

„Aber Rick weiß es."

„Ich weiß", erklärte sie und wurde leiser. „Er sieht mich mit anderen Augen. Ich bin nicht vollwertig, verletzt. Ausschussware. Ich bin niemand mehr, mit dem man eine Beziehung eingeht"

„Haben Sie das vorher anders gesehen?"

Kate überlegte, wenn man sie beobachtete, bekam man das Gefühl, dass sie beinahe abwesend war, so war sie in Gedanken.

„Ich glaube, ich habe es zumindest für möglich gehalten, dass es irgendwann einmal passieren könnte, wenn ich bereit dazu bin."

„Und Sie haben in Betracht gezogen, dass er warten würde?"

„Nein", kam es viel zu schnell. „Vielleicht?", legte sie nach ein paar Überlegungen fragend nach.

„Und jetzt?"

„Wieso sollte er jetzt noch solch ein Interesse an mir zeigen? Er hat alle von mir gesehen, was zu sehen war. Die Spannung ist vorbei. Früher oder später wird er nun da Interesse verlieren, genug von mir haben. Mit seinen Recherchen fertig sein …"

„Hat er nicht Letzteres bereits seit Jahren …?"

„Wahrscheinlich."

„Welche Gefühle haben Sie für ihn?"

Das war eine komplexe Frage, die Kate nicht so einfach beantworten konnte. „Er ist derjenige, der mit unter die Haut geht. Wenn ich mich einsam fühle, muss ich an seine Ideen, Witze und diese verrückten Theorien denken, die er uns jedes Mal versucht zu verkaufen. Aliens. Spione … und dann muss ich lächeln und alles ist halb so schlimm. Das hat mich monatelang über Wasser gehalten, nachdem ich aus dem Spital entlassen worden war … also meistens zumindest. Auch als ich dann in der Hütte eines Vaters war … Aber kein einziges Mal hatte ich es in Betracht gezogen, dass er, wenn ich zurückkomme, noch da sein würde. Zumindest ohne neue Freundin nicht."

„Aber er war da", griff Dr. Burke auf und Kate nickte zustimmend. „Er hat sogar Ihren Fall bearbeitet, nicht so leicht aufgegeben. Vielleicht fühlen Sie sich ja eines Tages dazu im Stande, sich ihm gegenüber mehr zu öffnen.

„Vielleicht. Vielleicht werde ich ihn eines Tages mitbringen … hierher", sagte sie leise und langsam.

55 Minuten Therapiesitzung waren vorbei, dafür brauchte sie nicht ehr auf die Uhr zu sehen, sie hatte mittlerweile ein Gefühl dafür entwickelt. Beckett zog ihre Lederjacke an, verabschiedete sich von ihrem Psychiater.

Sie war bereit. Bereit zu gehen.

**-.-.-.-.- **

**Ende Kapitel 2**

**-.-.-.-.-**

_A/N2: Der Dialog wurde viel, viel länger als erwartet. Ob er wirklich alles anspricht? Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht. Vielleicht werden zumindest neue Tore und Türen geöffnet. Vielleicht wird es aber klarer … _

_Lesen & Review hinterlassen. Bitte *liebschau*_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: DD-369s= Polizeiakten Überprüfung; DD-5 = Formular um Daten einer (bereits vorhandenen) Akte hinzuzufügen. _

**+#+#+**

**Kapitel 3**

**+#+#+**

Am Dienstag war sie früher am Revier, früher als alle anderen – früher als Ryan, Esposito, Captain Gates und natürlich Castle. Letzterer hatte sie nicht angerufen, ihr lediglich eine Kurznachricht geschickt, in der er beteuerte, dass er für sie da wäre, wenn sie rede wolle oder einfach jemanden brauchen würde.

Eine Stunde hatte sie auf die SMS gestarrt, die gesamte Nacht kein Auge zubekommen. Das Gespräch mit Dr. Burke hatte ihr zu denken gegeben, sie nachdenken lassen. Über sich. Über Castle.

Dass sie Rick angerufen hatte und nicht Lanie, war ihr nicht außergewöhnlich vorgekommen und ihre eigene Erklärung schien ihr plausibel. Er drängte sie nicht, zumindest nicht so wie alle anderen es taten, er machte es subtiler, gab ihr Freiräume und auch den, der ihr Zeit gab, sich von Josh zu trennen. Etwas, das sie bereits Wochen vor dem Attentat hätte machen wollen – Joshs ständige Abwesenheit und seine doch vorhandene Eifersucht ließen sich nicht gut mit ihren nicht mehr vorhandenen Gefühlen vereinbaren.

Kate setzte sich mit einer frisch gebrühten Tasse Kaffee an ihren Schreibtisch und füllte DD-369s und DD-5s aus, für einen Fall, an dem sie schon seit langem nebenbei arbeiteten. Eine Kleinigkeit, die sie dem Vater des Opfers schuldig waren, ein Fall, der bereits vor drei Jahren nicht geschlossen werden konnte.

Und plötzlich stand ein Becher Kaffee vor ihr, sie hatte abermals die Zeit vergessen, der das Aroma von frischem Kaffee und Vanille mitsammen verband. Sie blickte auf und sah in diese blauen Augen, dieses Blau, das ihr Hoffnung schenkte, Wärme und zugleich Sicherheit. Richard nahm einfach seinen Platz, sagte nichts und legte noch einen morgendlichen Snack für sie auf den Tisch.

„Danke", sagte sie leise.

„Immer", antwortete Rick sanft.

„Wir haben keinen neuen Fall, Castle …"

„Ich weiß", murmelte er. „Aber wer weiß, vielleicht kommt ja noch etwas. Außerdem habe ich ja mein iPhone …"

Seine schiere Anwesenheit beruhigte sie innerlich so sehr, dass sie beinahe vergaß, was sie in kleinen Stücken aus der vergessenen Vergangenheit zusammenzusetzen begann.

Zwei Tage spielten sie dieses Spiel, zwei Tage gab es keinen Fall, aber Richard Castle saß brav in seinem Stuhl, brachte ihr Kaffee und störte sie nicht dabei, Formulare auszufüllen, Telefonate zu führen oder andere Sachen zu machen.

Am Donnertagnachmittag verschwand Rick für eine halbe Stunde vom Revier, versprach aber – wie aus einem Reflex heraus – dass er bald zurückkommen würde. So rasch wie möglich.

„Mom", sprach Castle, sobald er außerhalb des Hauses war, in sein iPhone. Er bat Martha, für ihn einkaufen zu gehen und gab ihr die Einkaufsliste durch – alles für seine berühmten Spaghetti Carbonara.

Kate hatte jeden Tag müder ausgesehen, die dunklen Ringe unter ihren Augen wurden so deutlich, dass sie sie scheinbar kaum noch abdecken konnte und eine unkonzentrierte Katherine Beckett konnte niemand gebrauchen. Sie würde ihm vielleicht nicht erzählen, an was sie sich erinnern konnte, das sah Castle auch ein, aber vielleicht würde sie wenigstens etwas Schlaf finden, wenn sie im Loft wäre.

Ryan und Esposito hatten ihm schon komische Blicke zugeworfen, da er nicht wie üblich abstruse Theorien zu nicht existenten oder alten Fällen präsentierte oder andere typisch Castle-mäßige Sachen machte. Er saß einfach nur da, gab vor zu lesen oder etwas zu spielen, in Wahrheit aber beobachtete er Kate aus dem Augenwinkel. Sie wirkte ruhig, entspannt; doch wusste der Autor, dass sie gut dabei war, Sachen zu verdrängen. Und irgendwann holt es dann jedermann ein, das wusste er nur all zu gut.

Gegen fünf stellte Gates fest, dass sie keinen Fall hatten und daher nachhause gehen sollten, der nächste Mord käme früh genug. Die Jungs waren schnell weg und Kate checkte ihre iPhone abermals, ob Lanie vielleicht angerufen oder ihr eine Kurznachricht geschickt hatte – das machte sie nun seitdem Rick ihr Apartment verlassen hatte. Nichts. Doch das war keine Seltenheit, dass sie sich privat wochenlang nicht sahen oder hörten, seitdem sie nach ihrer Verletzung wieder zurückgekommen war. In den Jahren zuvor hatten sie sich immer einmal pro Woche getroffen, meist bei Kate oder in einer Bar. Seit ihrer Rückkehr war alles anders und Lanie hatte sie wahrhaftig überreden müssen, an diesem Abend mitzukommen. Kate fragte sich, ob Lanie überhaupt mitbekommen hatte, dass sie plötzlich nicht mehr dagewesen war. Ob Javier wusste, dass sie auch im Lokal gewesen war? War es überhaupt Esposito gewesen, mit dem Lanie getanzt hatte oder trübte sie ihre Erinnerung? Auf alle Fälle hatte er sich ihr gegenüber anders verhalten, sagte sich Kate immer und immer wieder.

„Spaghetti Carbonara warten darauf, gegessen zu werden", sagte Castle zu Kate, als sie ihre Jacke anzog und ihr Haar heraushob. Ihre lange braune Mähne. Sie sah ihn mit ihren müden grünbraunen Augen an und wusste, dass sie es eigentlich ablehnen sollte, doch ihr Magen knurrte laut und Rick sah dies als nonverbale Zustimmung, ging voraus, holte den Lift und wartete mit einer einladenden Handbewegung auf sie.

**+#+#+**

„Setz dich auf die Couch, mach es dir bequem", bot Castle ihr an, als sie im Loft angekommen waren und er ihr die Jacke abgenommen hatte. „Die Sauce muss erst noch gezaubert werden."

Kate war müde, erschöpft und setzte sich auf das große Sofa, streifte die Schuhe ab und zog die Füße an. Bei solchen Bewegungen schmerzte ihr Körper sie immer noch etwas.

Sie hörte das Klirren von Töpfen und drehte sich um, sah Rick in Action – eine große Pfanne stand nun am Herd und das Aroma von Zwiebel in dieser erfüllte allmählich das Loft.

„Möchtest du ein Glas Rotwein?", fragte er und war bereits dabei, eine Flasche zu holen.

Doch Kate schüttelte den Kopf. „Kein Alkohol", erklärte sie, ohne ihm weitere Informationen zu geben. Rick nickte und stellte stattdessen einen Kessel mit Wasser auf den Herd. Wenn sie ihn so etwas wissen ließ, dann hatte sie wohl ihren Grund dafür.

Als Rick die Tasse dampfenden Tee auf den Couchtisch stellte, bemerkte er, dass Kate eingeschlafen war. Vorsichtig half er ihrer schlafenden Form von einer sitzenden Position in eine liegende zu gelangen, deckte sie zu und beobachtete sie einen Augenblick. Die entspannten Gesichtszüge. Die markanten Wangenknochen.

Martha stieg enthusiastisch die Stiegen hinab, wollte ihrem Sohn von ihrer überaus begabten Schauspielklasse erzählen, doch noch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, deutet Rick ihr, dass jemand auf der Couch schlafen würde.

„Ich dachte mir doch, Richard, wenn ich Carbonara rieche, dann muss es einen speziellen Grund geben."

„Sie hatte ein paar harte Tage", versuchte Castle zu erklären, ohne zu viel preiszugeben. Manchmal war Martha wirklich gut im Lesen von Menschen, denn sie erkannte, dass sie keine Fragen stellen sollte, keine Fragen, die ihr ihr Sohn nicht beantworten können würden.

Eine Stunde später war der Tisch gedeckt, das Essen fertig und das Aroma der Sauce erfüllte den Raum. Martha ging vorsichtig zu Kate, die immer noch schlief.

„Katherine", sagte sie sanft und berührte die junge Frau an der Schulter.

Kate fuhr erschrocken hoch. Panik.

Martha warf Rick einen Blick zu und schon war er an ihrer Seite und Martha am Weg die Stiegen hoch in den ersten Stock, um einerseits Alexis zu holen, andererseits aber auch um ihnen noch einig Augenblicke Zeit zu geben. Was auch immer Detective Beckett widerfahren war, sie hatte schon lange Zeit keinen solch angsterfüllten Blick mehr in den Augen eines realen Menschen gesehen.

Rick hingegen saß an ihrer Seite und wusste nicht, ob er sie anfassen konnte oder nicht, ob er so alles nur noch schlimmer machen würde. Im Endeffekt.

_.-.-. Flashback .-.-._

_Er stellte sich als Wayne vor, Wayne aus Texas. Eigentlich sah er nicht aus wie ein Cowboy, gab sich aber als solcher aus. Kate lächelte ihn an. Er war charmant und wahrte, anfänglich zumindest, etwas Distanz. _

„_Wie heiß du?", fragte er mit tiefer Stimme. Kate lief ein Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Ein positiver Schauer. _

„_Kate."_

„_Ein schöner Name", begann er und machte ihr folglich zahlreiche Komplimente, denen gegenüber Kate keinesfalls immun war._

„_Ich bin Wayne und …" _

_Einen Familiennamen nannte er nicht, so etwas war unwichtig, wenn man sich in einem Club kennenlernte. Kates gute Stimmung wurde zunehmender zu einer Nebelwolke. Sie erklärte ihm, dass ihr schlecht wäre und Wayne führte sie, hilfsbereit und charmant wie er war, an die frische Luft. _

_.-. Flashback .-.-._

„Wayne", sagte Kate, die sich nun in Ricks Armen wiederfand. „Er sagte mir, sein Name wäre Wayne und er käme aus Texas."

Castle wusste sofort, um was es ging. Jede einzelne Berührung ließ er von Beckett einleiten. Wenn sie sich an ihn schmiegte, legte er seine Arme um sie. Ließ sie ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust sinken, strich er über ihr Haar.

„Wayne", wiederholte er.

„Allmählich kann ich mich an die eine oder andere Kleinigkeit, den einen oder anderen Moment erinnern. Es sind immer nur Episoden, kurze Augenblicke."

„Du solltest den Vorfall melden, Kate. Man kann den Täter finden. Wir werden ihn finden."

„Dann bin ich für mein Leben gebrandmarkt", erklärte sie und wischte sich die Tränen von den Wangen. Rick reichte ihr ein Taschentuch. „Ich kann und ich möchte mich nicht von einem SVU Detective verhören lassen. Nein, Rick. Ich schaffe es auch so."

„Irgendwie", fügte Castle hinzu.

„Irgendwie … dank dir", flüsterte sie.

Richard blickte sie verwundert an. Nach dem Attentat hatte sie ihn von sich gestoßen und nun, nun schien das genaue Gegenteil der Fall zu sein. Ein ambivalentes Verhalten, dem sicherlich irgendetwas zugrunde lag. Und so machte er sich Sorgen um sie, mehr als nach ihrer Rückkehr aus dem Krankenstand.

„Mach dich frisch", sagte er sanft und stand auf, reichte ihr die Hand und führte sie durch sein Büro, in dem sie schon einmal gewesen war, in das ihr unbekannte Schlafzimmer und weiter in sein Bad. Daraufhin ließ er sie alleine und rief seine anderen zwei Frauen zu Tisch, als er wieder im Wohnzimmer angekommen war.

Im Badezimmer stand Kate vor dem Spiegel, wusch sich das Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser und war froh, in wasserfestes Augen-Make-up investiert zu haben. Kurz blickte sie sich um – dunkles Holz, cremefarbene Wände im Schlafzimmer, das sie durch die offene Türe sah, und ähnlich war das Farbschema auch im Badezimmer weitergeführt worden. Eine große gläserne Duschwand, eine Whirlpool-Badewanne. In einer Ecke stand eine Wäschetruhe für Schmutzwäsche, gegenüber der Wanne ein Fernseher und neben dem Waschbecken eine Stereoanlage. Im Grunde hatte sie sich das Badezimmer auch so vorgestellt – nobel, elegant und geradlinig.

Obwohl Beckett normalerweise nicht der Typ war, der neugierig in fremder Menschen Zimmer unerlaubt Kästen öffnete, schob sie die Türe des Glasspiegelschranks zur Seite – eine Zahnbürste, ein Rasierer und nur Kosmetika für den männlichen Gebrauch. Irgendwie gab es ihr eine Art von innerer Zufriedenheit.

Einmal fuhr sie sich noch durch ihre lange Mähne und ging dann ins Wohnzimmer, wo bereits alle drei Castles auf sie warteten. Man empfing sie herzlich, besonders Martha und Alexis, die sie zuvor nicht gesehen hatte. Sie wurde zwischen Rick und Martha gesetzt und musste feststellen, dass das Essen köstlich war und Beckett das erste Mal seit dem Vorfall wieder genüsslich eine Speise zu sich nahm. Sie aß mit herzlichen Appetit. Der Salat war frisch zubereitet und das Dressing unglaublich gut und Ricks Spezialspaghetti waren tatsächlich einzigartig.

Satt und beinahe glücklich saß Kate nach dem Mahl am Tisch. Niemand hatte etwas gesagt, dass man nur Tee und Wasser zum Essen getrunken hatte, dabei war die Unterhaltung leicht, fröhlich und familiär gewesen. Die Polizistin räumte den Tisch mit ab, half beim Einräumen des Geschirrspülers. Für sie selbst begann nun der innere Kampf. Das erste Mal hatte sie hier Schlaf gefunden, in seiner Gegenwart, seitdem er ihre Wohnung verlassen hatte und eigentlich sollte sie nun nachhause gehen, aufbrechen, doch sie zögerte es heraus. Immer und immer wieder begann sie Unterhaltungen über Nebensächlichkeiten, ohne diesen recht zu folgen. Seine Stimme alleine machte sie innerlich ruhiger.

„Es ist spät, Kate …"

„Ich …"

„Wenn du möchtest, kannst du im Gästezimmer schlafen", sagte er, griff ihr auf den Oberarm und wollte sein Angebot nicht begründen, sie nicht wissen lassen, dass er erkannt hatte, dass sie Schutz und Sicherheit zu suchen schien und diese hier fand. Oder es war die Angst vor dem Alleinsein.

Kurz blickte Kate ihm tief in die Augen und er konnte in ihren eine gewisse Unsicherheit erkennen.

„Ich bringe dir etwas, indem du schlafen kannst." Rick hatte ihre nonverbale Antwort gebraucht, ihre Augen sprachen Bände, zudem sah sie müde aus. Sehr müde.

Castle brachte ihr eins seiner T-Shirts und eine Pyjamahose, die ihr viel zu groß sein würde, nur wollte er ihr die Möglichkeit geben, sich zu bedecken. Danach ging er aber nicht in den ersten Stock, sondern in einen Raum, der durch eine gut versteckte Türe, unterhalb der Stiege zu begehen war.

„Seitdem Mutter das richtige Gästezimmer besiedelt, haben wir diese Räumlichkeit hergerichtet. Ursprünglich war sie einmal für ein Kindermädchen oder ein Hausmädchen gedacht gewesen."

Der Raum war beinahe so groß wie das Zimmer, das sie im ersten Stock nach der Explosion ihrer Wohnung bewohnt hatte – Marthas Schlafzimmer. Nur war dieses hier neu eingerichtet, nicht so farbenprächtig gestaltet und das Bett war lediglich Queen-Size. Es war ein heller Raum, als sie ihn betrat.

„Es ist alles frisch bezogen", stellte Rick fest und zog den Überwurf vom Bett und zum Vorschein kamen violette Laken. Feine ägyptische Baumwolle nahm Kate an und strich über den Stoff.

„Du weißt, wo mein Zimmer ist, falls etwas sein sollte, Kate."

„Danke, Rick. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie sehr ich dir danken kann, für all das."

„Da brauchst du nicht", fügte er hinzu, als er den Raum verließ und die Türe schließen wollte.

„Bitte nicht, lass sie offen." Rick nickte lediglich.

Viel ging ihm durch den Kopf, alsbald er sie verlassen hatte. Sie hatte ihn wissen lassen, dass der Name des Mannes Wayne war und danach hatte sie sich tatsächlich in sein Gästezimmer führen lassen, um hier zu übernachten. Seine Kate hätte 1000 Ausreden gewusst, um das Angebot abzulehnen. Doch seine Kate existierte nur noch in geringem Maße, zumindest im Moment nicht.

Auf der einen Seite bewunderte Richard ihre Stärke und hoffte, und das seit langem, dass sie jemanden hatte, mit dem sie über all das sprechen konnte – einen Therapeuten. Alleine würde sie mit der Situation nicht fertig werden, auch nicht mit seiner Hilfe – er war Schriftsteller, ein guter Zuhörer aber kein Psychiater.

Castle duschte, zog sich um und bereitete sich auf das Bett vor. Mehrmals schritt er durch sein Büro in Richtung des Wohnzimmers und blickte in Richtung des Raums, wo Kate sich nun aufhielt. Es brannte immer noch Licht, das Licht des Nachtkästchens und die Türe war weit offen.

**+#+#+**

Als Martha am Morgen die Stiege hinab kam, viel früher als sonst, da sie eine zeitige Klasse zu unterrichten hatte, sah sie Kate auf der Couch liegen. Am Anfang war ihr nur die violette Bettwäsche aufgefallen, die sie für das Gästezimmer gekauft hatte, dann das wohlbekannte braune Haar.

Bisher hatte sie keine Fragen gestellt, denn wenn Rick reden wollte, tat er es. Marthas Augen wanderten in Richtung der offenen Gästezimmertüre und wunderte sich, sagte aber nichts. Es stand ihr nicht zu. Stattdessen schlich sie in Ricks Schlafzimmer und weckte ihren Sohn auf. Die rothaarige Frau nahm neben ihrem Sohn am Bett Platz.

„Kate hat hier geschlafen?"

„Hm … im Gästezimmer", teilte er seiner Mutter mit und setzte sich auf, lehnte sich gegen das Kopfteil des Bettes.

„Auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer."

Verwirrung beschrieb Ricks Gesichtsausdruck gut. Folglich stand er auf, ging bloßfüßig in Richtung des Sofas und sah ihr zufriedenes Gesicht, das T-Shirt, das er ihr gegeben hatte. Rick hob die Schultern, ließ Martha wissen, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wieso sie hier lag, es ihn aber nicht störe – und lächelte. Zwar war er verwundert, allerdings auch erfreut, dass sie sich so frei bei ihm zu bewegen traute.

Vorsichtig und beinahe zärtlich weckte Rick die Polizistin auf, stellte Kaffee auf und bot ihr an, sein Badezimmer zu nutzen, um zu duschen. Gerne nahm sie es an, es gab ihr etwas Zeit, sich von dem Fakt zu erholen, dass man sie auf der Couch in der Früh vorgefunden hatten – ihr Vorhaben war es doch gewesen, rechtzeitig wieder ins Gästezimmer zu übersiedeln. Doch hatte sie zu gut geschlafen. Durchgeschlafen.

Vor Dienstantritt fuhren sie in Becketts Wohnung vorbei, sie zog sich um, denn dann rettete sie Espositos Anruf - sie hatten einen Fall.

Einen Mord.

Endlich.

**+#+#+**

**Ende Kapitel 3**

**+#+#+**

Lesen und Review schreiben …. Bitte. Danke.


	4. Chapter 4

+#+#+

Pills 4

+#+#+

Der Mord ließ Kate eine gute Ausrede haben, nicht nachhause gehen zu müssen, so schlief sie zwei Nächte auf der Couch im Aufenthaltsraum und zwei weitere im Schlafraum, der mit Stockbetten gefüllt war, der Abteilung für Drogendelikte. Dieser war weder groß noch bequem, aber alles war besser als alleine zuhause zu sein und nachdem sie das letzte Mal in Castles Wohnzimmer aufgewacht war, seine gesamte Familie dies bezeugen konnte, Kate sich zu rechtfertigen versucht hatte. Doch hatte sie das Offensichtliche mit ihnen nicht teilen können, sie hatte es einfach nicht über die Lippen gebracht – dass sie sich hier behaglich und wohl fühlte. Seither wollte sie Martha nicht unbedingt begegnen, ihr Blick hatte Bände gesprochen

Sie hatte ihr nicht sagen könne, dass es Ricks Geruch war, der in den Polstern hing, der sie auf die Couch getrieben hatte – und die Nähe zu ihm, dass all dies dazu geführt hatte, dass sie sich ins Wohnzimmer gelegt hatte.

Nun fand sie am Revier kaum bis ganz wenig Schlaf, aber immer noch mehr als in ihren eigenen vier Wänden, zumindest galt das für die ersten beiden Tage. Dann hatte Castle seine Pullover im Polizeiwagen vergessen und vorsichtig hatte sie ihn in den Schlafraum des fremden Dezernats geschmuggelt, ihre Nase darin vergraben und schon war ihr wieder wohlig warm geworden, sie hatte innere Ruhe gefunden und immerhin waren es fünf Stunden gewesen, die sie traumlos schlief. Es war das erste Mal, seit der Nacht in dem Loft, in der sie überhaupt mehr als eine Stunde am Stück Schlaf fand.

Den Pullover hatte sie in der Früh wieder in ihrer Tasche verstaut und später im Spint eingesperrt. Rick fragte nicht danach und sie sagte kein Wort.

+#+#+

Dr. Burkes Büro war wie immer warm und man empfand sofort eine bestimmte Art der Ruhe, die auch der Psychiater ausstrahlte, wenn er seine Patienten empfand. Anfänglich hatte Kate, nachdem sie ihre Gesundschreibung bekommen hatte, nicht mehr zu ihm gehen, sah aber dann bald ein, dass sie die Notwendigkeit verspürte, sich jemandem anvertrauen zu können. Jemandem, dessen Gebot es war zu schweigen. Jemand, der Castle nicht kannte.

Vertraut setzte sie sich in den bequemen Fauteuil, streifte ihr Schuhe ab und zog die Beine an den Körper. Eine recht defensive Position, die sie allerdings auch zerbrechlich aussehen ließ.

„Wie geht es Ihnen, Kate?"

Die Polizistin sah nervös auf ihre Hände und drehte den Modeschmuckring um ihren Finger, den sie in der Früh angelegt hatte.

„Ich glaube ganz gut. Ich habe keine Schmerzen mehr und …"

„Können Sie sich mittlerweile an weitere Details aus der Nacht erinnern?"

Kate öffnete den Mund du schloss ihn wieder. „Ich möchte nicht mehr darüber sprechen."

„Sie sehen aber immer noch sehr mitgenommen aus. So, als würden sie wenig schlafen."

Zustimmend nickte die junge Frau lediglich.

„Wie geht es Ihnen, wenn sie alleine sind?", hakte Dr. Burke nach.

Beckett überlegte lange, bevor sie auch nur in Erwägung zog zu antworten. Immer wieder sah sie Rick vor sich, der ihr Hoffnung gab und dann wieder Wayne – die rotblonden Haare, die grünen Augen, das markante Kiefer. Mittlerweile waren es nicht mehr nur bloß Umrisse, nein, es war ein gesamtes Gesicht. Zudem glaubte Kate, ihn nun sogar auf der Straße erkennen zu können, würde er über den Weg laufen, und selbst der Gedanke daran, bereitete ihr ein tiefes Unbehagen.

„Kate?"

„Ich verbringe möglichst wenig Zeit alleine."

„Wie meinen Sie das?"

„Ich gehe einfach nicht nachhause", sagte sie leise, es war beinahe ein Flüstern.

„Und wo schlafen sie dann?"

„Am Revier. Einmal in Castles Loft."

„Und wieso nur einmal?"

Sie hob die Schultern, ein Zucken. Unsicher drehte sie den Kopf in Richtung der Fenster und überlegte. Er hatte ihr das Angebot gemacht, so lange im Loft zu bleiben, wie sie wolle. Doch nachdem sie alle auf der Couch gesehen hatten, hatte sie – peinlich berührt – abgelehnt. Sie hatte damals fluchtartig seine Wohnung verlassen. Obwohl sie in dieser Nacht sogar sieben Stunden durchgeschlafen hatte.

„Es wäre einfach nicht richtig."

„Wie fühlen Sie sich in Ricks Loft?"

Abermals überlegte die Polizistin, starrte auf ihre verschränkten Finger.

„Geborgen?" Sie machte eine kurze Pause. „Sicher?"

„Und wie fühlen Sie sich, wenn seine Mutter und Tochter anwesend sind?"

„Beobachtet … Als wären sie eine richtige Familie. Martha … sie ist unglaublich. So selbstbewusst und einfühlsam, als könne sie Menschen gut lesen. Und sie lässt mich nie merken, wie sehr sie mich dafür hasst, dass ich Castle jeden Tag dazu verleite, sein Leben zu riskieren. Und einmal hat er ihr bereits gesagt, dass er nicht mehr zurückkomme zu mir und dann hatte er es doch gemacht. Sie will ihre Familie nur schützen." Kate starrte auf das Muttermal auf der Innenseite ihres Handgelenks. „Sie sind beide sehr zuvorkommend, doch wäre es ihnen wahrscheinlich lieber, wenn ich …"

„Sind sie sich sicher? Wieso glauben sie das?"

Es waren Kleinigkeiten, die ihr in den letzten Monaten aufgefallen waren – ein Blick hier, eine Randbemerkung da. Sie würde lügen, wenn sie über all das hinwegsehen gesehen hätte – sich selbst belügen. Indirekt warf man ihr vor, dass es auch am Friedhof Rick hätte sein können, hätte er den roten Punkt früher gesehen, der angeschossen hätte werden können. Sie konnte es weder Martha noch Alexis verübeln.

„Ich fühle es einfach."

„Was bewegt Sie dazu, sich einerseits im Loft wohlzufühlen und dann aber Martha und Alexis …"

„Castle", sie holte tief Luft. „Es ist die Nähe zu ihm, die mir Sicherheit gibt. Wie viele Männer hätten das für mich gemacht, was er für mich getan hat, und dann kein Wort darüber verloren? Zu niemandem? Mich zu nichts gedrängt?"

„Und haben Sie ihn das schon einmal wissen lassen?"

„Nein", schoss es sofort aus ihr heraus. „Wie sollte ich das auch machen? Es ist nicht so, als wäre es wichtig für ihn."

„Glauben Sie das wirklich? Immerhin hat er Ihnen seine Liebe gestanden?"

„Das ist schon lang her. Abgesehen davon, sieht er mich jetzt sicherlich anders. Ich bin nicht mehr …"

Fragend sah Dr. Burke sie an. Kate konnte den Satz aber nicht vervollständigen. Sie stand auf, ging barfuß zum Fenster und starrte hinaus. Es regnete, nicht stark, aber die Tropfen prasselten an die Fensterscheibe und hüllten den Raum in eine spezielle Art von Musik.

Was sah er nun in ihr? Hatte er Mitleid und war deswegen für sie da oder war es mehr? Sie konnte es sich kaum vorstellen, denn so wie er sie an dem Abend angesehen hatte und in den Tagen darauf, schien es ihr schier unmöglich, dass er noch mehr empfinden konnte. Sie war kaputt, zerstört, nicht mehr intakt. Sie konnte nur noch schlafen, wenn sie wusste, dass er in ihrer Nähe war oder sich selbst mit seinem Sweatshirt betrog. Sie war an dem Ereignis zerbrochen.

„Was sind sie nicht mehr?", fragte Burke vorsichtig nach.

„Intakt?"

„Wie meinen Sie das, Kate?"

„Ich brauche seine Nähe um zu funktionieren. Ich … ich …", stammelte sie und rang nach den richtigen Worten. „Rick ist meine sichere Insel, mein sicherer Hafen …" Abermals starrte sie aus dem Fenster und würdigte dem Psychiater keinen Blick. „… ich brauche ihn, um zu funktionieren. Wenn er nicht da ist, dann ist alles anders. Verschwommen und grau. Doch dann betritt er den Raum, ist einfach in meiner Nähe und alles wird bunt, klar und ich schöpfe Zuversicht."

„Können Sie mit ihm über den Vorfall sprechen?"

Verwundert drehte sich Kate um. Sie hatte bisher keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet, den Vorfall, diese eine Nacht noch einmal anzusprechen. Sie konnte mit Castle über den Texaner sprechen, aber kein Wort hatten sie bisher darauf verschwendet, sich über die Geschehnisse zwischen ihnen zu unterhalten. Rick hatte es nicht angesprochen und sie, sie fühlte sich nicht in der Lage, dies zu tun.

„Nein." Ihre Antwort kam wie aus der Pistole geschossen. „Ich habe Rick erzählt, woran ich mich erinnern kann. Aber über alles andere … nein."

„Vielleicht sollten sie mit ihm darüber sprechen, ihn wissen lassen, dass er keinen Fehler gemacht hat. Oder war es ein Fehler?"

Fragend starrte sie Dr. Burke an. War es denn ein Fehler gewesen, Rick anzurufen? Nein, immer wieder sagte sie sich, dass er der einzige Mensch war, dem sie blind vertrauen konnte. Er war der einzige in ihrem Leben, der – der was nicht tat? Der ihr einfach zur Seite stand, ohne jede Handlung zu hinterfragen und sie nicht dazu drängte, über Sachen zu sprechen, die ihr zuwider waren?

„Nein."

„Aber Sie laufen weg, sobald er ihnen wieder nahe kommt. Oder haben Sie mit Rick seitdem Sie im Loft geschlafen haben, darüber gesprochen. Ihn wissen lassen, wieso sie auf der Couch vorgefunden wurden?"

„Gott, nein, natürlich nicht." Der Mann sah Kate nun fragend an, war ihr die Antwort doch sehr rasch über die Lippen gekommen, schneller als sie es selbst erwartet hatte. „Aber wahrscheinlich sollte ich es machen", fügte sie hinzu, ihre Stimme tiefer, ihr Blick gesenkt. „ Rick wird glauben, dass ich vor ihm weglaufe."

Burke nickte nur zustimmend.

„Aber … ich kann nicht einfach …", sie ging nervös im Zimmer auf und ab, spürte die unterschiedlichen Teppiche unter ihren nackten Füßen. „ich … nein … wahrscheinlich … natürlich …"

Der Arzt unterbrach seine Patientin nicht, ließ sie weiter vor sich hinreden, murmeln und wunderte sich nicht einmal mehr im geringsten darüber, wie das Hirn der Polizistin funktionierte, zu lange kannte er sie schon und ihre halblauten Selbstgespräche, wenn sie dabei war, einen Gedanken in die Tat umzusetzen oder dies zumindest zu planen.

„Ich werde mit ihm sprechen. Alleine. Privat."

„Und wie stellen Sie sich vor, dass er reagieren wird?"

Kate hob unwissend die Schultern, sie konnte die aktuelle Situation schwer bis gar nicht einschätzen. Auf der einen Seite wollte sie Rick danken, für all das, was er für sie getan hatte. Auf der anderen hingegen, war ihr bewusst, dass die Chance bestand, dass sie ihn somit weiter von sich drückte, noch mehr Distanz zwischen sie brachte, die sie nicht haben wollte.

Sie war müde, unglaublich müde und wusste, dass sie nur Schlaf finden würde, wenn er in ihrer Nähe wäre, doch konnte sie genau das von ihm nicht verlangen. Fordern. Oder doch? Würde sie in der Lage sein, Castle zu bitten, bei ihr zu bleiben? Ins Loft zurück wollte und konnte sie nicht, nicht wenn Martha und Alexis da waren. Nicht im Moment zumindest.

„Ich könnte ihn fragen, ob er …", Kate pausierte kurz. Noch nie hatte sie Rick einfach so zum Essen zu sich eingeladen, es würde ihm sofort auffallen, wenn sie dies nun täte. Ihre Stirn legte sich wieder in Falten. Sie überlegte. Sie wollte ihm danken, für ihn kochen und einmal nicht aus Papier-Containern essen, wie sie es beinahe jeden Tag tat, sofern sie zuhause eine Mahlzeit zu sich nahm. Sie wollte den Tisch nett decken, eine gute Flasche Wein aufmachen und ihm danken. War dies denn zu viel? Es war zu viel. Aber war es einen Versuch wert? Würde es ihn verschrecken? Vielleicht.

„Ich könnte ihn fragen, ob er Lust hat, nach der Arbeit vorbeizukommen. Oder am Donnerstag, wenn ich keine Rufbereitschaft habe diese Woche."

„Das wäre ein erster Schritt", kommentierte Dr. Burke, sichtlich erfreut. „Und dann?"

„Ich könnte für uns etwas kochen." Nachdem Kate es ausgesprochen hatte, merkte sie erst, wie leicht ihr das „Uns" über die Lippen gekommen war und wie gut es tat, es artikuliert zu haben. Es wäre nicht nur für Rick eine wundersame Überraschung, ihre Kochkenntnisse kennenzulernen, sondern auch für sie eine nette Abwechslung vom Alltag. Sie hätte einen Grund ihre Wohnung zu putzen, sich um die Wäsche zu kümmern, die sich im Badezimmer türmte. Es wäre ein Motiv, ein Antrieb, sich mit dem eigenen Leben in den eigenen vier Wänden wieder intensiver zu beschäftigen.

**+#+#+**

**Ende Kapitel 4**

**+#+#+**

_A/N: Ich weiß, lange hat es gedauert, aber die letzten Wochen waren einfach die Hölle. Updates, News etc. findet ihr nun auch unter: _

_Read & Review! _

_Ich freue mich über jeden Kommentar – ich komme nur leider nicht dazu, immer zu antworten._


End file.
